Orihime & Ichigo realize they love each other
by Kohaku Rinn
Summary: This takes place in Karakura Town.
1. Ch 1 Will he notice me?

I don't own Bleach, all the created for the characters and the places are given to the writer Kubo Taito. I only own the story line and few new characters that are not from the show. I hope you all like it ^.^ Please comment!

The day was just beginning in Karakura town, the sun was rising and birds were singing. Everybody was starting to waking up and get ready for their days, but it was still nice and peaceful outside.

*At the Kurosaki house*  
>A orange spike boy way still laying in bed, he was 174 cm tall which is 5'9" and weighted 61 kg which is 134 lbs. He was looking up at his ceiling; he had just lost his soul reaper powers. Just as Ichigo was getting up an older man kicked in the door "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" he said as he was going to kick Ichigo, but missed grabbing the window seal before he fell all the way down. "When are you going to grow up dad?" Ichigo ask as he finished up getting dressed from school. Ichigo's father came back in the room through the window. Ichigo walked down stairs.<p>

Down stairs Yuzu was fixing breakfast as normal and Karin was setting the table to help Yuzu out. Ichigo come down stairs. "Good morning Ich-nii" "Good morning Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo said as he set down at the table. "This looks good Yuzu. Thank you for breakfast." He said to her "Your welcome." She said to him. "Thank you for this food" he said hold his chopsticks and then he started to eat. Soon Ichigo left for school.

*At the Inoue house*  
>A orange haired girl who 157 cm tall which is 5'2" and weighed 45 kg which is 99 lbs. was up and getting readying for her day. "Good morning Onii-san" She said to a photograph of her older brother that died. Eat her breakfast and then brushed teeth. "Onii-san, do you think Kurosaki will think I look nice in this new uniform?" She said, she love Ichigo a lot, and she could tell that he like her too. She brushed her hair and pulled it back, leaving her bangs down and putting her hair clips in her hair right behind her bangs. She smiled "I hope Ichigo likes the way I look" She said as she hear a knock on the door "I'm coming!" She said.<p>

A black haired girl stud at the door she was 155 cm tall which is 5'1" and weighted 41 kg which is 90 lbs. The orange haired girl got to the door. "Good morning Tatsuki" She said smiling. "Good morning Orihime." Tatsuki said to Orihime. "You look nice this morning, are you trying to get Ichigo to look at you?" She ask and Orihime's face turned red as she nodded. "Let's get going before we are late for school." Tatsuki said and Orihime nodded, she ran back in the house and grabbed her book bag "I'm off Onii-san." She said as she got back to Tatsuki. They both walk towards Karakura High.

As they walked towards the school, they meet up with Ichigo and two of their other friends. "Good morning Miss. Inoue." a boy with raved colored hair said "Good morning Ishida" Orihime said to him. Ichigo had his is pockets and it looked like he a lot on his mind. "Kurosaki-kun, good morning" She said walking up next to him "Good morning Orihime." He said to her. Ishida, Tatsuki, and Chad was walking behind them talking. "It's a nice morning, isn't?" "Yes is it." Ichigo said to Orihime as they all got to school.

*At Karakura High School*  
>"I'll see ya latter." Ichigo said and they all when their ways. In the school building.<p>

A brow haired boy ran down the hall way at Ichigo, he was going to give Ichigo a hug, but ran into Ichigo's book bag instead. "That was mean Ichigo" The boy said rubbing his face "Keigo it would not hurt if you would not do it." A black haired boy said was he walked up to them. "Good morning Mizuiro." "Good morning Ichigo." Mizuiro said to Ichigo. The three boys walked to their lockers. "So Ichigo, who are you taking to the upcoming dance?" "What dance?" "WHAT! YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE DANCE WE HAVE THIS TIME OF YEAR!" Keigo yelled, Ichigo slapped him on the back of the head "The Thanksgiving Dance, Ichigo." Mizuiro said "Oh that one… I'm not sure if I'm going to it or not." "Ichigo, man I'm sure there is some lucky girl who would love to go to the dance with you." Keigo said "I could go with Rukia…" Ichigo said "Rukia is not your type Ichigo and you know that." Keigo said putting his arm around Ichigo's neck "There is Orihime, and a few other girls that would like to go to the dance with you." He said "I'll think about going to the dance." The boys got their books and headed to the classroom.

*In the classroom*  
>Orihime was talking Tatsuki, and Chad. A red headed girl came up behind Orihime and hugged her and grabbing her breast "Morning hime." "Good morning Chizuru" Orihime said to her. Tatsuki gave Chizuru a look that said 'you touch Orihime again like that and your dead.' Chizuru looked at Tatsuki and gulped. "So who do want to take you to the Thanksgiving Dance?" Chad ask the girls. Orihime blushed "I wish Kurosaki-kun would take me to the dance." She said "Maybe he will." A girl with blond hair said walking up to them "You think so Rima? He never goes to the school dances." "Its Ichigo we are talking about, you both have been friends for a long time." Rima said to her "Rima don't get Hime's hopes up" "I'm not trying to Chizuru." Rima said as she looked out the window "I would for that moron Keigo to take me the dance." Tatsuki looked at her "You're the only girl in the whole school that would say that Rima." She said and Rima smiled "Well I'm the only girl in the school that has a crash on him." She said looking up at the door. "So Tatsuki who do you want to take you to the dance?" Rima ask "Well if it would fine with Chad here, he could take me." She said looking at Chad. "Yeah, I will have to be there any ways. The school would want me to work the security for them…" He said.<p>

Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuiro walked into the classroom and took their sets. Rima walked up to Ichigo "Yo Ichigo." She said and Ichigo looked up at her "You said Keigo, you know that right Rima. Any ways what do you want?" He said to her, she leaned back against the wall "I have a friend that wants you to take her to the Thanksgiving dance. She loves you a lot." Rima said to him "What if I said I did not want to go to the dance." Ichigo said. A few rolls back behind Ichigo, Orihime heard what was all being said, she looked down trying to hold her tears back. A gray haired boy walked up to Orihime "Inoue-chan don't worry my sis is a very person to get someone to do what she has planed. So she will help you out and make Ichigo think he was the one that made his own mind up about it." He said, Orihime looked up at him, he was in a grade lower then she was but still in high school "Okay Ryuu-kun." She said smiling. "Oh and Ichigo make sue to wear a tuxedo to the dance" Rima said as she walked back to them. "Well Rima?" "Orihime your going to the dance with Ichigo, and he said that he was going to ask you on a date between now and then." She said and Orihime's face blushed big time.

At lunch time Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rima was having lunch with the boys up on the roof top. "Hey Orihime, I'll walk you home after school today." Ichigo said to her, and she nodded blushing as she ate. Rima looked up as she ate "Keigo will you take me to the Thanksgiving dance, I don't have anyone to go with." Keigo dropped his food and looked at Rima "Did you just ask me what I think you did?" Rima nodded and smiled. Keigo ran at her and hugged her. "I take that as a yes Keigo." Rima said and Keigo let go of her and nodded.

School got started back. Orihime sit at her desk taking notes as the teacher was writing on the board, but she could not help it but think of what Ichigo wanted with her. Hopeful he was going to ask her out on a date. The more she thought about it the more her face got red. Tatsuki leaned over to her and whispered "Orihime, calm down a bit." "Oh sorry Tatsuki." Orihime said smiling. The bell rang right in the middle of the teacher's lecture "We will pick back up here tomorrow, but for now class is dismissed." The teacher said. As the students walked out the door, Ichigo put his hand on Orihime's shoulder "I'll carry your stuff for you also Orihime." He said smiling. "O…ok..okay Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said smiling "Just let me put some of my book in my locker." She said "I'll carry them for you." Ichigo said as he took her books from her "T..th…thank.. you…" She said as she walked to her locker and Ichigo followed her. They got to her locker and she put her books in there and took her drawing pad out of their along with all the stuff that she need with it. Then she shut it. "Thank you so much Kurosaki-kun." She said to him as they started to walk "Your Welcome" Ichigo said to her and they walked to his locker and he put his stuff up then they left the school.

*On the way home*  
>Orihime looked up at Ichigo smiling as they off the school grounds "Today was a nice day. I liked it up there on the school's roof top. That was very brave of Rima to ask Keigo to go to the Thanksgiving dance like she did." "Yeah it Orihime, we have been through a lot together, you have brought me back from the dead…" Ichigo stopped and listed to how odd that sounded, he still remembered some of the stuff that happened to him when he had his soul reaper powers but not that many. Orihime stopped next to him and could tell that this was making him feel a little uneasy. "Kurosaki-kun…" She started but stopped and just hugged him "You don't have to take me to the dance if you don't want to." She said to him. He looked at her "Orihime I want to take you to the dance, you look so nice right now. I have seen you all dressed up before." He said to her "And I must say you are very beautiful when your all dressed up." She start to blush and he kissed her on cheek "Orihime will you be my girlfriend?" "YEEEESSSS Kurosaki-kun, I will your girlfriend!" Orihime yelled happily, it was almost as if he had just ask her to marry him.<p> 


	2. Ch 2 The Date

I hope you enjoy this chapter =) We left were Ichigo had just ask Orihime to be his girlfriend and yelled 'yes' sounding like he just ask her to marry him. Well let's get started at see what is going to happen between the newly couple, shall we.

Ichigo and Orihime walked down the road to her house holding hands. "Orihime I'll come walk to school with you in the mornings." Ichigo said "You don't have to do that Kurosaki-kun" She said, and he stopped in front of her and lifted her chin up a bit "Princess, princess…" He said and then kissed her on the lips causing both of their faces to turn pink 'Orihime's lips are so soft and tender' Ichigo thought to himself as he kissed her. Orihime kissed him back and she had a 1,001 things going through her mind right now. Ichigo broke the kiss "You're a good kisser princess." He said hugging her "So are you Prince." Orihime said to him, they took each other's hand and started walking again. Soon they was at her house. "Please come in and make yourself at home Prince." She said "I'll bring your book bag in your house for you and then I have to get going Princess, my father will be mad if I stay out any longer then I should." He said "Aww okay, when can I meet your father?" she ask "A little latter okay, let me tell me about you, and then I will let you come over okay?" She nodded "Okay Prince, thank you for waking me home." "And Princess, I'll be over here at 5 o'clock pm on Saturday to pick you up for a date okay." He said to her smiling "Okay Prince." Orihime said. They kissed and hugged each other and then Ichigo left and went home.

Ichigo walked through the door "I'm home" He said and his old man was going to kick him but he dodged it. "Welcome home Onii-san" Yuzu said as she was working on dinner. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He said as walked up to his room. He opened the door and shut it behind him. "Were to take Orihime on Saturday, I don't know what she likes or anything she likes to do." He said to himself. "Tatsuki would know what Orihime like, wouldn't she?" He said to himself "I have to find out somehow, but how?" he thought.

He laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his head as he was thinking. His phone started to ring '_i'm going to kick your butt..i'm..' _his ring tone said "There is Tatsuki now, Orihime called her and told her the news" He said to himself as he picked up the phone "Hello Tatsuki." 'Hello Ichigo, Orihime called me and told me everything.' "I'll take care of Orihime, Tatsuki. So don't worry." 'I'm not worried Ichigo, I know you will take care of her.' "Okay Tatsuki then why the call?" 'To help you out on things that Orihime like, seeing that you doin't know that much about girls.' "HEY! I HAVE TWO SISTERS!" 'Calm down Ichigo, I know, but Karin is a tomboy, and Yuzu she is in the house doing courses most of it the time. So you don't know what a teen girl like Orihime likes.' Tatsuki said she heard Ichigo sigh on the other end. "Okay thanks Tatsuki" 'Your welcome Ichigo' Tatsuki said, and they talked for a while. "Ich-nii dinner is done" Karin yelled up the stairs "I have to go Tatsuki, thanks for all the help on what Orihime likes." 'You're welcome Ichigo.' Tatsuki said and then they got off the phone with each other. Ichigo had some stuff written down on paper, he was going to make a call after dinner was done. He ran down stairs to kitchen.

He sits down at the dinner table and they all start to eat. "Ich-nii who was on the phone with?" "I was talking to one of my class mates she was helping me with something, I will going be going out Saturday night…" Ichigo said and his father looked at him "You taking Rukia out on a date?" He ask "No dad I'm not, Rukia is not my girlfriend." Ichigo said as he keeps eating "Then who is it, I want to meet her!" His father said. "Her name is Orihime Inoue. She is really nice." Ichigo said "I'll let you meet her later dad." He said as he finished up eating "Thank you Yuzu for dinner, it was really good." "You're welcome Ichigo-oniisan ." Yuzu said and Ichigo got up and took his plate to kitchen sink.

Ichigo went back up to his room and then he got an odd feeling. He had lost his soul reaper powers but this was a feeling, he felt something was wrong with Orihime so he ran back down stairs and grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He dialed Orihime's cell number but no answer "Oh goh, please let princess be okay!" He said as he ran to her house. When he got there, he found that someone had tied her up and put her duck tape over her mouth. He got really ticked off. The person that had done it was still their "You are going to pay for hurting my woman!" He said as he took the duck off Orihime's mouth and untied her "Go to your room." He said and she nodded running to her room. The other guy looked at Ichigo "How did you know I was Kurosaki Ichigo?" He said "Let's say it was a boyfriend thing." Ichigo said "Now what do you want with Orihime?" He yelled "I want her for myself, she has good healing abilities." The guy said "YOUR NOT GETTING ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled as both of them started to fight. The other guy got his butt kicked "Never touch Orihime again you bastered!" Ichigo said as the guy ran the door. "Princess you can out now." He and Orihime ran at Ichigo and hugged him tightly. "There there princess, I'm here now." Ichigo said holding her close to him, then he noticed that she was hurt. She had tried to fight the guy be he was too strong for her "Princess your hurt, let me clean your wounds for you." He said to her she nodded getting out her first aid kit and giving it to him. "I'm not going to let anyone have you." He said as he took the first aid kit "I know you won't." She said to him "This is going to hurt a little." He said to her as he started to clean her wounds and put bands on them. He got done cleaning her wounds, he kissed he and wrapped his arms around her "My Inoue-pricess" He said looking into her eyes. "That guy will not be bothering you anymore." He said to her. "You saved me." "A boyfriend is suppose to take care of his girl." He said smiling "I'll stay here till you fall asleep." Ichigo said and Orihime waved her hands in front of her face "You don't have to do that prince. I will be okay." She said smiling, Ichigo looked at her "If you say so my princess, just give me a call if something goes wrong or you need something." He said and she nodded. "Okay my prince." Orihime said smiling. "I'll see you in morning." Ichigo said and Orihime nodded. "See ya." She said and walked Ichigo to the door. Ichigo walked out the door and looked back her and waved, she was waving back.

On the way back home Ichigo stopped at cake shop. "Welcome to Kohakus, we are here to serve." A waitress said. Ichigo walked up to her "Miss, I need to set up a time that me and my girlfriend can come in here and have a special bread." The waitress nodded "Okay what day, time and bread?" She ask and Ichigo told her and she wrote it all down "Okay sir, that will be ready for you, what is the last name?" "Kurosaki." Ichigo said to the waitress "Mr. Kurosaki we will be waiting for you." She said and Ichigo nodded and walked out the door after he paid for it ahead of time. _'I hope Orihime-princess likes this.'_ He thought to himself as he got walked home. He got home and walked through the door "I'm home" He said as he walked to his room, his father did not try to attack him this time. Ichigo yawned and laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning his alarm clock went off and he get up and got ready for his day. The sun was trying to shine through the rain clouds and the rain. "Maybe it will be a nice day this after school." He said to himself. His dad came in the room as he got done getting dressed. "Gah dad, can't I dressed without you barging into my room." "Ah, Ichigo…" His dad said walked back down stairs "I'll be down there in a moment." He said as he picked up his cell phone and put it in his pants pockets, then he walked down stair and ate breakfast with his family. He walked to the door and grabbed an umbrella "I'm gone." He said as he walked out the door. He opened the umbrella when he walked out the door.

Ichigo walked to Orihime's house. 'I wonder how princess is feeling and if her wounds are better.' He thought as he walked to her house. He loved Orihime, and will do anything to protect her even if it means him ding. He got to her house and knocked on the door. "Kurosaki-kun is that you?" Orihime said for the inside "Yes princess it is me." He said and she came to the door and opened it "Come on in make yourself at home. I just need to finish getting ready." She said and Ichigo walked into her house and sit down on the couch waiting on her. Soon there was another knock on the door "Kurosaki-kun can you get the door for me, it Tatsuki she comes by to walk to school with me." "Okay princess." Ichigo said as he go up and walked to the door. Outside Tatsuki heard Ichigo's voice inside and she was getting mad 'If he hurt her I'm going to kick his butt!' She thought as the door opened and Ichigo was standing there. "Did you hurt her Ichigo?" Tatsuki ask as Orihime was coming out of her bedroom from finishing getting ready for school "No Kurosaki-kun just can to walk me to school Tatsuki." Orihime said and Tatsuki smiling that is good. "I would never hurt my princess, Tatuski." Ichigo said to her as he let out a sigh "Are you ready princess?" "Yes I am prince." Orihime said and smiled "Okay, we can shall my umbrella." Ichigo said smiling and Orihime nodded "Okay." Tatsuki looked at both of them 'At least Orihime is happy.' She thought smiling. Ichigo walked out the door first and opens the umbrella and then the puts his hand out for Orihime to take and she takes his hand and gets under the umbrella with him. Orihime lays her head on his shoulder as the walk to school. Tatsuki walks behind them and they all meet up with their friends. They get to school "Kurosaki-kun I need to go my locker." "I'll carry your books for you." "No that is okay, I want talk to Tatsuki and Rima about something." "Oh okay…" Ichigo said looking sad "It has to do with our date" Orihime said smiling and Ichigo light back up "Okay my princess." He said and kissed her, she kissed him back smiling "I'll see you in class." She said as she walked off with Tatsuki and Rima "Okay princess." Ichigo said Keigo looked at Ichigo "Man your lucky, Rima would not even let me walk her home or kiss her this morning." He said looking sad "We are boyfriend and girlfriend." "Man, she just ask you to take her to the dance." "Yeah, but she tackled me and kissed me then, don't you remember." "I kinda remember, Keigo." Ichigo said as he walked to his locker 'I have to protect her.' He thinks to himself, he gets some of his books out that he needs and puts others up. He dropped a black credit card and Mizuiro picked it up for him. "You dropped this Ichigo." "Thanks Mizuiro" Ichigo said and took the card and put it in his pocket, they walked to class. They got to class and school started. Neither Orihime or Ichigo could wait till Saturday.

After a week of waiting Saturday finally got there, it was the day of Ichigo and Orihime's date. The sun was coming out behind the clouds, the birds was starting to sing. So it was going to be a nice day. Ichigo and Orihime both had till five o'clock pm to get ready for the date.

Ichigo got out of bed and yawned. He walked to the listed to of things he had planned for them to do. "Pick Inoue-san up at five, go to the pastry shop, go dancing for a bit." He said and yawned again "Then we go to the festival, and play games and whatever she wants to do." He said looking over the list. He picked up his cell phone and called her. Orihime picked up the phone "Good morning prince" She said, a smile could be heard in her voice over the phone "Morning to the princess." He said "I can't wait till our date." "My Princess, I will pick you at four thirty, is okay?" "Yes my Prince that is okay." She said smiling. "I will see you at four thirty my princess." "I will see my prince." Orihime said to Ichigo as she hung up the phone. Ichigo walked down stairs without his shirt on and just a pair of sweet paints. Yuzu was at a friend's house for the weekend and Karin had left to go play soccer with her friends. Ichigo and his dad was still at home. "Hey dad, I have a question." "What is it Ichigo." "What did you get mom for when you two went on your first date?" "Mmm, let me see if I remember." Ichigo's dad said, Ichigo was eating breakfast while he talked to his father about this. "Let's see, I get your mom a rose." "One rose? That is cheat." "I was taking her to a dance, so we're was she going to put all the roses if I got her a dozen of them?" "You have a point there." Ichigo said "Well before we went dancing, I took her to a pastry shop on the counter." "What was that name of it dad?" "I can't remember what it was." "Oh okay, well thanks dad for the help." "You're welcome." His father said. After Ichigo ate his breakfast he went and got ready for his date with Orihime.

Unlike Ichigo, Orihime had no one who could help her well, Tatsuki could help her but their teacher could help her, a lot more. She called their teacher, and she came over to Orihime's house and helped her out.


	3. Ch 3 Going on the date

We left Ichigo and Orihime to get ready for their date. Well the time of four thirty is coming closer, and the two love birds are getting more excited, as time draws closer, and Ichigo is trying to remember everything on his list that he wants to take Orihime out to do. And just to remind all you readers of Ichigo's list, here it is: _**stop by a teddy bear store,**____**pick Orihime up at 4:30, take her to the pastry shop, take her to a flower shop so she can pick out a flower, take her dancing(not the school dance), go to the festival play a few games, and then let Orihime do some things that she wants to do, such as shopping or anything like that, then a nice dinner and take her back home for the night.**_

Ichigo left his house and went by a stuffed animal shop and picked up a small teddy bear with the letter 'O' on it which stud for Orihime, then went her house he got their a few minutes till four thirty. He knocked on the door , and Orihime came to the door, she did not see the stuffed bear in Ichigo's hands. "Prince!" She said smiling as she hugged Ichigo, he smiled and hugged her back. "Come on it, I'm almost ready to go." She said smiling "What do you have planned for us?" "It's a surprise my princess." He said smiling "I love surprises." She said as she finished up getting ready. After Orihime was ready she walked to Ichigo "Okay I'm ready my prince." She said smiling "Your first surprise, my princess." Ichigo said as he held up the stuffed teddy bear that he had got her. "I LOVE IT!" She said happily taking it from Ichigo and hugging it tightly and then looking at it "It has the first letter of my name on it!" She said smiling happily and Ichigo nodded "It sure does, I hoped you would like it." "I love it!" She said smiling "I'm going to go lay it on my bed. I don't want it to get dirty." She said and Ichigo nodded as Orihime took to the teddy bear to her bedroom and laid it on her bed. Ichigo stud up and waited on her to come out of her room. He smiled at her "You look so lovely my princess" Ichigo said and took Orihime's hand and kissed it, Orihime blushed and giggled.

Ichigo opened the door and let Orihime walk out it first then he walked it and locked it from the inside. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's arm as they walked down to **Kohaku's baker**. Once they got there, they stopped outside and Orihime looked up at the sign **KOHAKU'S BAKER** "ON MY GOSH! I HAVE BEEN WANTTING TO COME HERE FOR EVERY!" She said happily "How did know prince?" "It was a guess and I have see you walk by here and stop looking at the breads on your way home, my princess" Ichigo said as they took each other hand and walked in. "How may I help you both?" a lady who looked to be in her earily thirties, and had red hair, she ask then "I had a reservation for here the name is Kurosaki." Ichigo said to the woman and Orihime look at Ichigo "Its all for you my princess" Ichigo said smiling. "Ah here you are, please follow me." The lady said to them and they followed her to a counters table with a oil lamp in the middle of it and it was lit up, the lady laid a menu down in fount of them and walked off. A bit later a younger girl who looked to be in her late twenties and had blond hair. "Hello my name is Rinn, I will be you waitress tonight may I start you off with something to drink." She said "I will take hot chocolate." Orihime said "And I will also have hot chocolate" Ichigo said the waitress "So two hot chocolates, and thing else?" The waitress asks "I had order a special type of bread, we would like that too" Ichigo said "Okay sir." The waitress said and walked off. Orihime looked at Ichigo "You ordered Anpan(Sweet bun from Japan)?" She ask and Ichigo nodded "Only the best for my princess" he said smiling at her. The waitress brought the hot chocolate out to them "The bread will be out here in a moment." She said to them as she set the hot chocolate on the table. Soon the waitress brought out the Anpan to them. "This looks so good!" Orihime said smiling "Shall I feed you the first bit?" Ichigo ask and Orihime nodded. Ichigo got up and moved next to Orihime, he cute the Anpan and pick a pick of it up and feed it Orihime, and she feed a piece of it to Ichigo. They was both smiling. "I love you my princess" Ichigo said "I love you too my prince." Orihime said to him as they got done eating. Sence Ichigo had already paid for it, they just walked out of the pastry shop.

Ichigo and Orihime walked out of **KOHAKU'S BAKERS** holding hands. "Were are we are going now prince?" Orihime ask "I don't want to tell." Ichigo said smiling "Aww but come on, prince." Orihime said looking up at Ichigo as she wrapped her other arm around his. "You will see." He said to her as they down the street passing a few flower shops but not the one he wanted to go to. They got a flower shop that was nice **PRINCESS' FLOWERS** was what the sign said "Well here we are. The princess need a flower and the prince does not know the type of flowers that the princess likes so she shall pick it out." Ichigo said to Orihime as she looked around "Roses, Lilies, Violet, and the Sunflower. Is my favorites my prince." Orihime said as she pick up a beautiful pink Lilly. "This is the flower that I chose, for me." Orihime said smiling as she kissed Ichigo "Now I must pick out one the prince." She said as she found a pretty blue phlox. "Here is one for you my prince." She said smiling. "Thank you" Ichigo said to her and they walked to the front and Ichigo paid for the flowers. The lady at the behind the counter came and fixed Orihime's Lilly were it looked like a corsage on her wrist and she put a smaller Lilly in Orihime's hair, and she put the phlox on Ichigo's shirt. "There you two go." She said smiling to them "Oh I have one more thing for the young lady" She said as she got out the ribbon and some around Orihime's neck, the ribbon matched the flowers and her dress. The flower shop owner was Rima's mother, so she did that for free. "You two look get great." She said smiling "Have a good time Ichigo and Orihime." She said to them "Thanks a lot Rima's mother." Ichigo said to her as they walked out of the store. "Rima's mother is so nice. I did not know her family owned a flower shop." Orihime said "Yeah, Rima told me about it." Ichigo said to Orihime as they walked away from the shop "Rima is a really nice girl." Orihime said "Yeah she is, I don't know what she sees in Keigo." Ichigo said looking at Orihime.

Ichigo and Orihime walked in front of a nice water fountain. "This water fountain is looks amazing!" Orihime said smiling "It sure does my princess." Ichigo said to her and kissed her lovingly, she kissed him back. The water fountain was in front of a huge building that was made for dancing and tonight there was a going a ball tonight here, it was with the festival that was in town, for the weekend. "Shall we go." Ichigo said and Orihime nodded they walked into the building. Once they was inside they walked to door that opened up there was a sign on it and it read _**The Ball Room**_ Orihime's eyes got big "A ball? But I did not dress for a ball." "Of course you did princess" Ichigo said talking Orihime's hand and kissing it "Let me show you." He said as they walked to a mirror "Look." He said as he let go of her hand. "The **PRINCESS SHOP** helped you change into a dress for a ball" He said as she looked in the mirror at herself, she still had the same dress on, but she had flowers on her which made her look ready for a ball "You are right my prince." She said smiling as they held hands and walked into the room were the ball was being held. As they walked in the music for Waltz started to play, so as soon as they got to the dance floor they started dancing the Waltz. After a few other dances the ball was over for the night, so everyone had to leave. "That was fun, can we come dancing again tomorrow night prince?" "Of course we can princess." Ichigo said at Orihime as they walked out of the building holding hands.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo "Prince there is a festival in town this weekend, can we go to it?" "Of course we can, princess." Ichigo said and little did Orihime know that Ichigo was going to take her to the festival anyways. They walked to the festival "What do you what to what to do princess?" "Let's get some cotton candy." "Okay princess, what kind?" "Um.. berry" Orihime said and Ichigo nodded "Berry it is." He said as they walked up to where they got the cotton candy "One large berry cotton candy." Ichigo said and the man behind the counter gave them the cotton candy. They walked off and ate it as they went. Orihime saw a stuffed animal that she wanted "Prince, I would like that stuffed dog up there." She said to Ichigo and he nodded "I will get that for you my princess." He said as they walked to the stand were stuffed animal was at. 'If you can break all the bottles within four minutes then you can have this stuffed dog' the guy said 'It's only a dollar to play' he said "My princess wants it, she will get it." Ichigo said as he hand the guy a dollar "You can do it prince." Orihime said to Ichigo smiling. Ichigo picked up a ball and through it at bottles, causing the top ones to break. Ichigo picked up another ball and through it at the rest of the bottles causing them to break. The timer stopped at two minutes and forty-six seconds. The guy took the stuffed dog down and gave it Ichigo 'that is the first time I have ever seen someone do that.' The guy said to Ichigo "Well thank you." Ichigo said as he handed the stuffed dog to Orihime, she hugged the stuffed dog. Ichigo smiled at Orihime as they walked on, he saw some nice rings and he was going to buy one for Orihime. "I would like to buy that ring right there." Ichigo said pointing to a cute ring. "This one sir?" the lady ask "Yes mama that one" "Would you like in a box?" "Yes please" Ichigo said to the lady and she put it in a box. Ichigo paid for the ring that he got. "I hope you like this my princess" Ichigo said as he opened the box and showed it to her. "I love it!" Orihime said smiling and she hugged Ichigo after he put the ring on her hand, but not on her ring finger. Ichigo hugged Orihime back happily. They played some games and Orihime had to get few things for Ichigo. She had won him a small stuffed bear with orange hair like he did, and he smiles at it. "Thank you my princess, I like a lot." He said to her smiling as they walked along. After they played one last game together and one each other a toy they left the festival.


End file.
